Monster Hunter VS Team RWBY
Monster Hunter VS Team RWBY is a What-If?Death Battle made by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Monster Hunter VS RWBY! The hunter of Monsters faces the huntresses of the Grimm! Which will walk out alive? Interlude: Wiz: Mankind has hunted since the dawn of time, whether it be for food or to protect themselves. Boomstick: Primitive times called for new weapons and strategies to adapt to any situations. Wiz: As such, mankind lived on. Boomstick: The Monster Hunter, the legendary hero from the Monster Hunter series. Wiz: And Team RWBY, the group of huntresses in training from RWBY. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Monster Hunter: Team RWBY: Ruby Rose: Wiz: The world of Vale is full of strange things. Humans with special powers, dark creatures that roam the forests and caves, criminal syndicates that seek to destroy humanity. Boomstick: What's stranger yet is the amount of fairy tales that are based off real things! You have the Maidens, a story that talks about some old fuck that is given a lesson by four sisters at a time and then he gives them powers. Wiz: Then there's the story of the Silver Eyed Warriors, warriors who would kill Grimm just by looking at them. The Silver Eyed Warrior gene has been passed down through the generations, and it has manifested into the form of a young girl named Ruby Rose. Boomstick: Ruby Rose was a girl aspiring to be a huntress like her mother and to kill Grimm, and everything was working out for her, hell, she even got into a high class school at a younger age because she held her own against a criminal by herself. Wiz: About a year later, the Vytal Tournament had started, and at the beginning of the one on one fights, disaster struck and the entirety of Team RWBY was split up. Boomstick: Ruby, after seeing her friend Pyrrha dying at the hands of Cinder, went into a fit of rage and her Silver Eyes activating, freezing the Grimm Dragon in place and turning Cinder into a mute while taking out one of her eyes. Wiz: Ruby Rose is skilled at her weapon, the Crescent Rose. Boomstick: The Crescent Rose's scythe mode is a red beauty that has been shown to slice through multiple Grimm like they were butter, she's even been able to cut through the giant Nevermore with ease! A giant bird that was capable of ramming into a tower and was FINE, mind you. But what's better than the scythe mode? The rifle mode. Wiz: This sniper rifle fires off your average bullets and a special type of explosive ammunition called Cross Clips, but the rifle mode can fire off dust rounds, fire rounds that burn, ice rounds that freeze, gravity rounds that give off more power, and electric rounds to paralyze. Boomstick: All humans and faunus in the world of Remnant have a special ability called a Semblance that helps them fight, and Ruby's increases her speed! Wiz: Zipping around the battlefield, Ruby slices and dices all in her path, and the recoil from the dust rounds only makes her go faster. Ruby has been shown to reach speeds of Mach 300, and has created a vacuum, pulling cars and people and Grimm with her as she runs. Boomstick: Ruby is also equipped with the Aura, a natural barrier all humans have that protect them from injuries. Aura can be used to heal, unlock the Auras of others, and can be used for offensive and/or defensive purposes. Wiz: However, expend TOO much of your Aura, and you can be put into a coma-like state. Boomstick: Ruby does have her faults. She's reckless, terrible at hand to hand combat, naive, impulsive, and can't fight against unpredictable foes. Weiss Schnee: Wiz: In the earliest of times, hunters and huntresses found a miracle known as Dust. Boomstick: And so, the Hunters and Huntresses collected all the dust they could find with their trusty Swiffer Wet Jets and lobbed them at the Grimm, killing them all. ''' Wiz: This is a different Dust, Boomstick. '''Boomstick: Well shit. Wiz: Heiress to the Schnee Dust Factory, Weiss Schnee is what you would call a stuck up brat that was shown little support and love in life. Plagued by a cruel family and under constant fear of being captured and killed by a member of the White Fang, Weiss was sent off to Beacon Academy, rival to Haven Academy where her sister was sent to. Boomstick: And not only did THAT create even MORE family drama, she was forced to befriend people that she didn't like. Which never goes good. Wiz: This was an exception. While hating and disagreeing with Ruby Rose at first, Weiss then became good friends with her. While her behavior didn't change, she was at least nice to the main star of the show. Boomstick: But enough about her backstory, let's talk about her abilities and her weapon, the... Wiz, how the fuck do you say this? Wiz: The Myrtenaster. Boomstick: That thing. Wiz: The Myrtenaster is a modified rapier used for quick attacks that really fit her fast and poke the enemy multiple times fighting style. Boomstick: And it's also a mini revolver! It can cycle through each different types of Dust. The ones that have been shown, however, are the ice, fire, and electric dusts. Wiz: She can freeze the floor and skate on it in high heels, somehow. Boomstick: Heh, it's easy to do that. Just get really drunk and put some blades on the high heels... my ex-wife got maimed but hey, I did it! Wiz: Fire dust allows her to shoot, of course, fire out of the Myrtenaster and electricity shocks the opponent, literally. Boomstick: And that's not the FULL extent of what she can do. Wiz: She can also reflect attacks and just do any other power dust can do. But like all Hunters and Huntresses, Weiss has a Semblance. Boomstick: And unlike the punchy punchy stuff Yang has, Weiss sues Glyphs to her advantage. These glyphs allow her to increase speed, stay in the air for a longer time, and make barriers. Wiz: She can also spring enemies into the air and increase her physical strength making her extremely powerful. It's simple, really. Black keeps something in place, Blue pushes the objects away, White can be used as platforms, per se, and Yellow speed her or her target up. Boomstick: Oh, don't forget her ability to combine the Dust AND the Semblance, making her crazy versatile. Wiz: That is true. By combining these two, she can create ice walls or just ice barriers around herself. Boomstick: But damn is she fast. She's able to dodge bullets and is faster than Yang, and with calculations, is found to be Mach 20 running speed and Mach 39 reactions. Wiz: Weiss is also superhumanly strong, able to hurt characters with RIDICULOUS durability. Keep in mind, most of these characters are capable of tanking blasts strong enough to destroy multiple city blocks. not to mention, she's just as durable as these people as she takes beatings from them... at a cost. Boomstick: Well, first off, wearing a dress to a fight IS NOT the best way to go into one. It provides little to no defense for Weiss and she's susceptible to ANY attack. Wiz: And while she's able to hurt people with the durability mentioned earlier, she's shown that she tires easily. Boomstick: And it NEVER helps when you lose to a White Fang Lieutenant, someone who should normally be a pushover for someone as powerful as her. Blake Belladonna: Wiz: Remnant houses many strange creatures, such as the super powered humans and the evil, man eating Grimm. But there is a race of people known through the world and oppressed. Boomstick: If you guessed furries, you're close enough. meet the human-animal hybrids known as the Faunus. They're humans with certain animal features, but they're more alert and agile then the average human. Wiz: While they are now treated as equal citizens, tensions are still high, and a terrorist group known as the White Fang is on the prowl. Boomstick: Blake worked with this group, nut after so much killing, ran away and was accepted into Beacon, where she met up with Yang in training and soon became the 'B' in Team RWBY. Wiz: Blake is a cat faunus, meaning she's more agile than others, and she has keen senses. Boomstick: Blake's weapon is the Gambol Shroud, a katan that can split off into two guns, that ALSO have blades on them. Wiz: Gambol Shroud also functions like a grappling hook of sorts with Blake's ribbon, whcih allows her to slingshot things like Ruby or swing from great heights. Boomstick: Combining that with her faunus nature, she uses a lot of acrobatics to fight from either afar or up close. Wiz: As for her semblance, Blake has the power to clone herself. These clones act and looks just like Blake and can be used for distractions. Boomstick: She's been known to use these in combat and in stealth, fooling people like Adam Taurus. However these clones also crumble away in one hit, and she can use only one at a time, yet she can use them so often it's scary. Wiz: Just like Ruby and Weiss, Blake has her limits on her aura. She can use it like armor and any other aura ability, yet it will crumple away due to too much work. Boomstick: Blake has been able to take down large Grimm, and even take Adam Taurus on in battle albeit temporarily, yet she has some faults. Wiz: As mentioned Aura can deplete quickly if used too much, and Blake can be thrown off track if pissed off, but she is still a strong fighter who will fight for her friends. Yang Xiao Long: Wiz: Finally, the strong fighter of Team RWBY. Raised with her sister Ruby, Yang was always the protective type. Boomstick: ''' Wiz: Team RWBY is a forced to be reckoned with, but do they have enough power to defeat the Monster Hunter? Death Battle: "Hey what smells like barbeque?" It was a quiet, cloudy day in the middle of the forest. A rain shower was approaching from the west, and four young girls were supposed to be on their way home from a long hunt. These girls went to a Academy named Beacon, and they were '''Team RWBY. "Yang it can wait, can't it?" a white haired girl, Weiss, asked the blonde. "Hey, we've been out from dawn until dusk, I think we can make a quick detour." The red head, Ruby, piped in "We don't even know where the smell is coming from!" Yang stormed off towards the direction of the smell. "Yang!" Ruby shouted running after. Weiss sighed and started running after them. "C'mon Blake!" The black haired girl, Blake, looked around while following her friends. She sensed something was off. Meanwhile, not too far away, a man was slowly roasting a piece of meat over a fire. In a wide arc around him, he placed traps that would notify him in case a Jaggi or worse a Deviljho approached him. He pulled the meat off quickly, and it was just right. He put everything away and started to walk off when he heard foot steps. Blake had caught up with Yang and stopped her. "Something's off" Blake said, looking at the ground, a long line of leaves spread across the ground. She tapped it with her foot and suddenly it all caved in, revealing a large pitfall trap. Nearby the man, the Monster Hunter, was watching, hiding in a bush. "what's this here for?" Weiss questioned, hopping over it and getting a face full of explosives as she landed. Yang caught her mid fall. "Someone's trying to kill who ever comes this way!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang then noticed the fire pit and leaped over any possible trap and landed next to it. "It's fresh. They couldn't have gone far." The Hunter started to sneak away, trying to avoid trouble, but he unfortunately cracked a twig. Ruby was the closest and walked over. She looked down and spotted him in his Rathalos Armor. "Oh, hello!" The Hunter bolted out of there as fast as he could, but unfortunately, he got surrounded. "You think you can try to kill us and others out here?!" Yang yelled out loudly. The Hunter put his hands up and shook them in a "no" motion. Ruby cocked her sniper, Weiss drew her sword, Blake drew hers, and Yang's Ember Celica activated. The Hunter looked at them and gulped. Suddenly he gasped slightly and pointed out towards the tree line, all four of them looked and suddenly their eyes were full of smoke. Ignite - RWBY When it cleared, The Hunter was gone. Team RWBY looked bewildered, but up in a tree about fifty meters away, the Hunter sat with his bow drawn and pointed at Weiss. He let go of the arrow and it flew right at her... FIGHT! ...and it got shot out of the air by Yang. Results: Who do you think will win? Team RWBY Monster Hunter Who are you rooting for? Team RWBY Monster Hunter Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Bow vs Gun themed Death Battles Category:Scythe vs Knife themed fights Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles